Switcharoo
by AevumAce
Summary: To spice up a party that Akko planned, everyone had to dress up and act as the one they drew in the lots. The result - CHAOS! DianakkoWeek2018 Day 3


Day 3: Laughter

Therein lies the most pressing problem of this situation—that problem being that Diana Cavendish was undeniably and unfortunately in love with Atsuko Kagari. It had taken her quite a long time to accept this fact. It had started as just an infatuation, a reverent crush. It used to have not much to it, as Diana was more fascinated with the concept of Akko as the Shiny Rod wielder than who the girl might actually be.

The matriculation ceremony was the first time Diana would ever see Akko and her teammates fall from a portal. She hadn't known then that she would find herself dealing with overwhelming jealousy that the Claiomh Solais had chosen a girl so incompetent. That the Claiomh Solais chose Akko over her, whose diligent studies and practice caused her to be brimming with magic and talent.

So, she did as what others who felt the unjust system normally do—forged that jealousy into hatred. The hatred that she found herself believing as well, even though the increasing attraction she felt towards Akko as the Japanese witch continue to impress her in so many brilliant ways.

Diana was left in awe of her.

There were only two things Diana could find herself able to focus on when she was scared or near Akko.

The fear was consuming, driving, manipulating. Akko was hope, and maybe it was the infatuated child inside Diana that thought so, but deep inside, she believed that so long as Akko was now her friend. She couldn't be any happier than now.

Ever since her mother died all those years ago, she had never been so contented right now.

Somehow today, she wondered if she could find herself lucky. Maybe she would be able to confess her feelings for Akko once and for all. The pining will come to an end.

Tonight on a day with celebration and laughter, she will find another piece to her happiness. It all started three days ago when Akko decided on a random, yet thrilling and exciting idea that the entire RGB team will have to participate in.

The red team was assigned with the decorations and prize for the winner of the night, the green team with the food and blue team would be the ones hosting the event. Diana's teammates also persuaded her to have the venue be their suite.

It was all reckless cramming for all of them.

Diana knew the trouble it would cause. Who in their right minds would agree to seven o'clock party on a Saturday night in their dorms when clearly it was an offense to the school's regulations?

The answer was clear. It was Atsuko Kagari and her friends.

She managed to rope in all of her friends into this because she managed to pass a semester with flying colors. Everyone wanted to throw her a little celebration, so none of them were against the prospect of a small party. It could be excused as a sleepover.

Diana didn't know what awaited her when the guests would arrive in their suite. Clearly, it was a friends' party, but you can never know with Akko and her shenanigans.

She needed something to wear that night, unsure whether it was a rather fancy party or a casual once. She felt somewhat anxious because everyone was quite finical about it. She had never sought to impress people, but suddenly being liked by Akko's and her friends seemed like such a big deal.

Diana scanned her wardrobe, seeing that she doesn't know what types of clothes Lotte would wear if she was on a casual spree. The individual she picked has a fashion taste that wasn't present in her wardrobe. Now she regretted the fact that she refused the invitation Hannah and Barbara offered her this morning when they were heading to Blytonbury for a late shopping spree.

Thank the Nine Hannah and Barbara told her the story of the day when the red team escaped detention by heading to Blytonbury. Lotte's yellow dress at Andrew's ball would be another fine option but then Diana didn't feel like it.

Finding herself in a pinch, she racked her brains for her next solution. In times like this, a girl uses her innovation, ingenuity, and her creativity. But she doesn't have all the time in the world to experiment. So in times like this, magic is a witch's best friend.

She grabbed her wand from her sash, the tip ignited a greenish blue hue and murmured, "Metamorphie Vestesse!"

The magic enraptured her in a soft glow before fading. Now she donned a sports round glasses on her face. Diana figured if it would be okay for her to wear a red hood over her uniform—a cosplay from Nightfall. When she ambled and walked out from her bed space, she was met with the sight of her friends.

The party still had five minutes to spare but everyone was almost ready. Hannah and Barbara were helping Lotte and Sucy as they spread out the food the green team managed to sneak in from Blytonbury.

Diana had been worried all three excruciating days long about this silly party; about how everyone else would react at the sight of her, if they would like her and most importantly if they would enjoy her presence. But now that she saw Akko, in all her loveliness, it seemed like nothing could go wrong that night. She had that poise, strength, vigor, and determination that Diana had looked all her life, yet forever preserving that shyness that made her feel like a child again.

The moment everyone arrived and the foods were set. Diana was not aware of how much hilarity would ensue.

"DOKI DOKI NO WAKU WAKU!" Amanda screamed with her hands up in the air, doing her best to impersonate Akko.

"Amanda!" Akko prolonged the last vowel. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled in a loose bun, some thin loose strands hanging on her bare shoulders; she seemed to be wearing an Appleton suit, her hair tied to a ponytail."I'm not that loud!"

"YAY!" Amanda retorted back, running away from Akko's fury.

"Nooooo!" Akko ran after her, Diana felt her smile vanish as the brunette left her side.

Now, she racked her brain if Akko drew Andrew, but then again inviting an outsider to this secret party would be too risky. Smuggling a person is harder than ordering pizza from Blytonbury which was disproven by Amanda and her crew. They even had America's famous burgers and fries from an international chain.

On the other side of the room was Constanze who carried a large candy bucket on her left hand and had been chewing on a caramelized apple on the other.

Jasminka, on the other hand, was wearing a long dress that reaches the floor and she kept her hair loose, hiding another part of her face. She kept talking about mushrooms and continued eating the sautéed ones on the snack table, much to Sucy's dismay.

Diana saw Hannah and Barbara at the side doing a breathing exercise before getting into their character. Hannah borrowed one of Diana's dappers and her hair was untied while Barbara was wearing Hannah's long sleeve and mini skirt that she wore during their first year with her hair tied up to a high ponytail.

So which means, Akko was dressed up like Amanda. Diana wondered if there was ever a time Amanda cross-dressed and she wasn't informed—probably one of their old adventures.

Diana heard a lot gasp from behind her.

"Diana!"

Diana spun around with the best smile she could, "Good evening to you too, Akko."

"You got Lotte and you didn't wear her dress from the ball that time?" she yelled. "How dare you! You got the chance and you didn't use it. How could you waste it?"

"Well, if you see yourself unfortunate for not drawing her name, I do not see the point of your lashing on me to vent your frustration."

"Hey, you guys! Why are you acting like yourselves?" Amanda asked her tone similar to a growl; she was clad in a white shirt, red shorts, and an orange jacket. "The moment seven struck the clock; we are to act like the person we drew! Wasn't this all your idea, Akko?"

Sucy raised a cardboard box, she was wearing Constanze's goggles, a Stanbot plushie that she stitched was perched on her shoulder.

 _Typical Akko for her to forget, she just gets all riled up when it comes to Diana._

It was weird that Sucy managed to retain her character despite managing to act like Constanze.

Amanda snickered. "You got that right, Cons!"

"Sorry," the both of them mumble back before giving each other a look that shared each other's concealed giggles at the sight of their fellow friends doing their best to be in character.

"You look wonderful," Akko finally managed to whisper.

"Thank you," she replied while clutching to her wand. "You're looking quite dashing as well." She stared at her from head to toe.

"Hey Amanda," Lotte said. Diana lifted an eyebrow to see her wearing one of Barbara's casual dresses while holding on the latest Night Fall book. "Don't be a hypocrite but when you scolded Akko, you totally didn't even act like her."

"Oops," Amanda gulped then let out a chuckle. "Sorry, sorry."

"May I have everyone's attention?" Hannah promptly spoke a little bit louder, raising a cup of tea and hitting it with a spoon.

Everyone stared back at her raising their own glasses based on what their roles would drink. Diana took a carton of milk that obviously had Finnish words.

"The mechanics of the game is perfectly explained days ago but I shall repeat the necessary." She said, impersonating Diana was not much of a challenge considering they were friends for too long and that they both have the upbringing. "The winner of tonight's old switcharoo game will win the mystery box procured by Akko—I mean Amanda herself!"

"What's in the box, Amanda?" Jasminka turned to Akko, Her voice was surprisingly in a low droopy tone. "Is it poison?"

"Ack," Akko murmured. "No, it's not!"

"Is it pieces of jewelry?" Barbara asked.

Hannah cleared her throat, giving them the side-eye. "If you shall let me finish... To win it, players can judge everyone based on their costume, speech, manner and behavior! Let the best actor win!"

"CHEERS!" everyone raised their drinks before sipping or downing it all.

Diana blushed at the prospect of the whole game. The acting was very different from impersonating, but one can win the game by both. So perhaps, there was not much a detailed mechanic after all. Just that if someone was better at it and the others were satisfied, you can win.

She had no idea what's on the box anyway so Diana had no need to win this foolish game. She tried to avert her thoughts to her milk was delicious and creamy. Diana can see why Lotte could be fond of it.

With those very thoughts swirling in her mind, Diana's attention was brought over to the duo when Akko seemed to have screamed in her usual high octave.

"W-what are you two doing?"

Diana found that Amanda who dressed as Akko had approached Hannah and Barbara. The two girls were confused as to why at first before a smirk overtook their previous emotion.

"Why would you leave Luna Nova?" Amanda sighed dramatically. "I came here to see you and bring you back to school!"

"Go away Akko!" Hannah said, acting in character and turned around, probably trying to hide her smile. "I didn't recall inviting you here."

Barbara, on the other hand, slowly moved away, forgetting to be in character while stifling a giggle that rose from her throat. She and Lotte stood next to each other, forming the Hannah Barbara duo. The rest of the RGB team enjoyed from the sidelines as the events continued to unfold.

"Diana, please!" Amanda continued in exasperation. Completely donning the love-struck conduct of a renowned performer on stage. I don't want to find myself at the end of my days without you. I want to grow old you, to share everything in me with you. I want to be able to sleep in my bed knowing that I had the love of my life by my side. Life is short and sinuous but I want to hold your hand for as long as we both shall live because I love you!"

Hannah turned around. A pink color crept up to her cheeks. Somehow, she was not as experienced as Amanda on acting, so she merely stood there like a fair maiden.

"I love you more than words could ever explain." Amanda proclaimed with a sigh, taking her silence to continue her improvisation, as she reached out to both Hannah's hands and clenched them tightly. "I love you beyond my fear and pride. I love you in your every shape, with your dreams, your voice, your beautiful eyes and that calm you bring about when you walk into a room. I love how you read books all by yourself, how you hum songs Shiny Chariot sang when you thought no one was listening, how you share words of wisdom, how your hair smells like in the rain. I love you with every beat of my heart, with every breath of my body because you give me life. You are my air, that song that has been playing non-stop in my ears since we have met. You are the reason why I continued to endure boring lectures and ten pages essays because I want to prove to you that I don't only deserve to be a witch but also to be worthy of being your rival slash lover."

An endless stream of giggles erupted from the others. Akko tried to yell louder to overcome everyone's voices, "AMANDA THAT WAS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED WHEN I TOLD YOU."

But Akko failed to as Amanda didn't break character. "I am Atsuko Kagari because I love you. Come back with me to Luna Nova and I promise that you will never shed another tear of bitterness. I will help take your rightful place as the Head of the House of Cavendish. No curse was able to stop me when I entered the chambers because Lady Beatrix accepted me into the family. Come back to me and let us be gay!"

"Oh Akko, I love you too." Hannah mimicked, putting a hand to caress Amanda's cheek. "I care not if you have no witch lineage; all I care about is that I love you!"

Diana had never felt much embarrassed in her life, not even the time when Akko called her bourgeoisie or that time Akko nearly found out that she was a Shiny Chariot fan as well.

Akko looked as embarrassed as Diana but Amanda and Hannah smiled widely to change the mood. Amanda and Hannah both faced their audiences and bowed while holding hands.

An encore erupted from everyone. Constanze clapped the loudest and threw candies at them, treating it as confetti. Lotte was too excited to realize that she should act like her fellow Night Fall fan while Barbara looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Jasminka clapped loudly before realizing she should act like Sucy so she rolled her eyes and acted like she was bored. Sucy raised a board that says: _Hurrah..._

Diana, however, stood frozen; she felt a lot like Lotte. Losing her color, standing still and glasses shattered. Perhaps Diana did not give Hannah any credit. Her childhood friend probably knew her too well.

"AMANDA YOU MEANIE!" Akko yelled and began hitting Amanda on the shoulder.

"I already told you I'm sorry," Amanda whined. "Stop hitting me you nerd!"

Lotte inserted herself in between the two to hinder them from butting heads. "You two broke character again!"

"Looks like we already have a fan favorite to win so why bother." Sucy groaned.

Hannah gasped incredulously. "You mean me?"

Diana smiled. She found that a way to deflect the teasing and the bantering by dashing to her suite's balcony and propped against the railing.

Thick darkness covered the earth like a blanket. Diana looked up at the sky to see a black shadow slowly loomed across the moon's face. Below them, the trees swayed as a strong gust of wind began to blow around the area, growing wilder by the seconds. They were the only ones awake among the student body at that time.

"Diana?" Akko joined her in overlooking the scenery for a short while.

She turned her body slightly to see Akko greeting her with a small smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, cuter than she normally is. "Yes, Akko?"

"What's on your mind?"

Diana's mouth tugs up into a smile. "I'm wondering how much Amanda revealed as true."

"I knew I was selfish at first, but when I learned about your dream to save your family's legacy, I changed! I supported you, but I also wanted you to go back to Luna Nova, so I guess I was a bit selfish. But it was for your benefit too! I-if you haven't gone back—"

Diana tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't have found you that winter night."

Akko's smile disappeared. A ghost of it only remained as she recalled that melancholic night. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Yeah, it was thanks to you that brought me out of that mindless wandering."

"You are of utmost welcome, Akko." She replied, but when Akko was silent for a few seconds, Diana sighed. "But what about the part that you love me, is that true?"

Akko was silent again and Diana can't help but shift her eyes to Akko's figure. She is biting her lip and her eyebrows are pulled down before she gathered the courage to look Diana dead in the eye. "It's true."

Diana paused and looked at her, mouth agape. She was only teasing the shorter girl but what she received was an untimely confession that Akko wished was executed better by her own time and on her own. "It is?"

Akko's smile did not waver, and a warm glow spread across her cheeks. "I like you, Diana—A lot. I have been talking to the others about you that they instantly knew I got it bad. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?"

Diana's eyes fluttered in disbelief, as she finally processed what Akko said. She stepped a little closer to her.

"Uhh, Diana?" Akko asked, carefully.

Diana crossed her arms and leaned closer to her, a gleam in her eyes. "Forgive me, but I'm trying to discern if this is a prank."

"No! It's not!"

Diana drew back her lips into a wide smile. "Yes Akko, I will go out with you."

Akko smiled back and leaned more into her to remove the space between them Even as it was only their shoulders that touched. Akko's color rose, "C-cool!"

"Do you want to go back inside or continue watching the stars with me?"

"As long as I'm with you," she said.


End file.
